Forum:Oscar Wilde
Ohai peeps, I've been seeing some Oscar Wilde quotes added to some articles recently. Now I'm a sucker for an Oscar Wilde quote as mush as the next person I do believe they are too "much" Uncylopediaish. While we can't completely stop copying/homaging stuff from there (Uncyclopedia being the mother in-law of all humor wiki's) I do like the idea of a "generic" character giving his opinion on all the articles, but more with our own twist. Therefore I nominate Oswald Cobblepot to be our very own Oscar Wilde here at Arkhampedia and keep Oscar Wilde quotes to a bare minimun. Oswald Cobblepot Support # As nominator. Madclaw 21:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 20:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #He's short, fat, and looks like a bird! How can you get better than that? -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 12:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Only because I feel Max Shreck would be the prime candidate for this. Otherwise, I totally agree. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 21:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) # I think the Penguin has a lot of other stereotypes that go along with him that work for humor in a different direction. The idea is to find somebody wise who you would think would be saying smart and trustworthy quotations, but actually we're having them say stuff that's ridiculous. Are we just choosing him because his name sounds kind of similar to Oscar Wilde? - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Max Shreck Support #Trick or treat. That's a damn good question! Trick? Treat? Ya got me! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Yush. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 10:35, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose # I'm thinking maybe it wouldn't hurt to go with somebody just a tad more relevant? Schreck is kind of random, he's really not that notable of a character and I don't think having him say things will make them any funnier. Much as I love Christopher Walken, don't get me wrong. But he wasn't a comics character... he was just Christopher Walken. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Charles Xavier Support # I think he matches the criteria perfectly. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) # A better choice, in my opinion. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 13:21, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Keep Oscar Wilde quotes to a bare minimun preferably not at all Support # As nominator. Madclaw 12:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) # Agreed The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 14:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) # MecenarylordEnter if you dare 12:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) # --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 13:21, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose General Discussion Sounds to me like we should make a list of possible candidates. I'll always think out there quotes should be left to Deadpool, but thats me. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 04:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Basically I'm good which ever way it goes as long as we don't get a multitude of Oscar Wilde quotes. Madclaw 12:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC)